


Genius

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Canon Setting, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Junkrat blows his fuse as soon as he lights it, so he has to get creative.





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I blame the heatwave for this, but mostly this is self-indulgent smut because the idea wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Junkrat was a genius. He kept telling people, but they never believed him until they saw for themselves - their loss. This time he liked to believe he had even outdone himself. 

He could almost taste the heavy musk of sweat and arousal on his own tongue just from watching Roadhog breaking in his newest invention. The older man’s deep, tortured moans almost drowned out the rhythmic, regular grinding of ever-moving gears and Junkrat grinned when he watched him squirm where he was straddling the device that looked like a perfectly innocent, black metal box at first glance. It was just big enough for Roadhog to fit comfortably on it while kneeling, rounded at the edges so they wouldn’t dig into his thighs, heavy enough to keep Roadhog from tilting it on accident with all his impatient wriggling. 

That maybe would have helped him to get what he wanted when he was fucking Junkrat. 

The blond was only a man, just flesh and blood and nerve endings and without the necessary control over his own reactions to keep himself from cumming way before he intended to whenever he got to fuck the big pig. Couldn’t blame himself, though, could he? It was Roadhog who shattered every one of Junkrat’s attempt at restraining himself, with all his moaning and grunting and the way his massive, fat body rippled with every one of Junkrat’s thrusts. 

Junkrat doubted he would ever have cared about that either, had Roadhog not cracked his rare, flat jokes about how the blond only ever lasted two minutes tops. As if Junkrat didn’t know that the big guy did in fact get off on the flattery and the enthusiasm - there were worse compliments than getting a guy so worked up he busted a nut almost as soon as he slid home. 

They had gotten quite creative, working around Junkrat’s little problem with self-control. Luckily, he had some skillful fingers and an indisputably curious tongue, too. He could get Roadie where he needed to be on that alone, and then fuck him through a short-lived, yet no less spectacular finale that usually ended very satisfactory for both of them. 

As far as Junkrat was concerned, he could have stuck to that arrangement, but Roadhog just had to tease him about it. A lesser man would most likely have been insulted or hurt - but Junkrat liked to see the challenge in things. 

He had pondered about a physical approach at first, because there had to be _something_ to make him last longer - other men could, so there had to be a way for him to achieve that, too. But he hadn’t even known where to start. Junkrat didn’t think his cock was the problem, that thing was perfectly fine. Roadie even said so and that narcissistic asshole had some seriously high standards in that regard, so Junkrat believed him. No, it was his brain that didn’t cooperate. It just short-circuited, as if all those sensations of arousal and pleasure and the heady smells and the warm slickness around his cock just got too much too quickly. He’d try to hold onto his bodyguard, but always found him so soft his fingers sank right into thick mounds and curves, yet strong enough to not be hurt by Junkrat’s distracted, rough touches, making him feel like he was falling into the most wonderful, welcoming abyss… and that was it. Everytime. 

He had given the matter a lot of thought, but once Junkrat had realized that he most likely could not fix his brain with a screwdriver like he could do with his leg, he had unintentionally discovered the answer he had been looking for. Junkrat couldn’t tinker with flesh and tissue. But if he could build himself a working arm and leg, he could damn well build a cock that would teach Roadie not to make fun of him.

And oh, he had. 

“Who’s laughing now, piggy?” he cackled, watching Roadhog huff and sweat and shift on his knees to lean forward a bit, trying to get a better angle. But a machine was a machine, and it didn’t care about the impatient, muffled whining under the mask. 

Wide leather straps attached to the bottom wrapped around Roadhog’s ankles, holding the big guy in place, their equal counterparts binding his wrists at his back. Because Junkrat was smart, he had put some thought into this - a single rope had been slung through the cuffs around Hog’s wrists and secured to a metal ring at the back of the machine. Obviously it had a counterpart at the front too, because Junkrat could think of more than one way to strap his bodyguard to that beautiful torture device he had created for him. 

He assumed Roadie could snap through the leather cuffs if he wanted to. That he didn’t was all the confirmation Junkrat needed that the big guy enjoyed his newest invention. Hell, if Roadie wasn’t such a thirsty slut for a some good dick, Junkrat wouldn’t have gotten him on that machine in the first place. Not what Junkrat would have thought when he had first met the big guy, but hey, life was full of surprises. 

“Fuck you,” Roadhog rumbled, his insult too husky to be taken seriously by the giggling blond. He watched the slicked up, thick dildo disappear between the older man’s perfectly round ass cheeks again and again, in an endless repetition the gears would not get tired of, neither slowing down nor picking up speed no matter how desperately Roadhog tried to grind against it. 

“You can just say it - I’m a fuckin’ genius, ain’t I?” Junkrat praised himself. Humility really wasn’t his strong side. 

How could it be, he thought, when he squatted down next to Roadhog, affectionately rubbing a massive, trembling thigh. The older man’s skin was hot and damp from sweat - it trickled down his neck and chest and even the curve of his spine, leaving Junkrat to wonder how he could bear to leave on the leather mask. Roadhog had to be boiling under that thing. 

“Shut… uppp…. Uhhh…,” Roadhog moaned so deliciously when Junkrat’s nimble fingers danced across his ass only to sneak between those two perfect fleshy globes. They teasingly rubbing the heated skin where his hole stretched around the thick, intruding toy, feeling where it slid in and out the heavy man at a maddeningly leisured pace. 

“Y’know, it’s nice gettin’ to watch you like that - never quite get to ‘preciate all of ya, really,” Junkrat babbled on, not in the least inclined to keep his mouth closed. He pushed his face into the side of Roadhog’s chest, breathing in his scent that was just musk and sweat and leather and his cock throbbed happily against the restricting zipper. There was no urgency in arousal like this - just a sweet, lingering thrum right under his skin, and Junkrat groaned against Roadhog’s skin, squeezing and rubbing at his ass almost absentmindedly. 

Finally the older man relaxed, losing himself in the steady pace the toy moved inside of him. He huffed, fogging up the lenses for a moment, when he felt Junkrat’s tongue on him, licking off a trickle of sweat - and then suddenly bite the soft mound of his chest, turning up the dial. 

Roadhog twitched when that damn machine sped up, pushing the dildo deep into his quivering hole again and again and again, forcefully tearing a deep moan from his lips. He’d be damned, but Junkrat had found just the right toy. It stretched him just wide enough to make it almost painful, leaving him to teeter on that sweet, sweet edge, and the thought of how it would just not stop unless Junkrat wanted it to made him feel lightheaded and hot all over. He could ride that cock for minutes or hours or fucking _days_ if he could take it, and Roadhog prided himself in being able to take a lot. Maybe Junkrat was a bloody genius after all. 

“Enjoyin’ yerself there, piggy?” Junkrat crooned at him from what seemed very far away, and Roadhog just nodded without really being aware of it. He was panting and struggling against the cuffs in an effort to meet the relentless, quick thrusts, and he heard Junkrat giggle. The hand disappeared from his ass, and he felt Junkrat shifting around him until the younger man came to sit, facing him. Of course he’d made the damn box big enough to comfortable fit at Roadhog’s front or back as he pleased. 

Junkrat’s touch was never a gentle thing and today was no different. The fingers on his flesh hand were slim but strong, always grabbing at Roadhog just a bit too hard, sharp, broken nails biting at his skin, leaving red welts in their trail. And his metal fingers were even crueler. They pinched at his nipple until he cried out in pain and his toes curled from pleasure at the same time. The blond chuckled, playfully plucking at the piercing, while the flesh hand traveled lower, beneath the swell of Roadhog’s heavy belly. 

He found the older man’s short, chubby cock nestled between the warm folds of his tummy and thighs, hard and leaking and jumping into his familiar touch. Junkrat grinned. “Jeez, Hoggie, yer a right mess down’ere already,” he said, and Roadhog instinctively leaned towards the raspy voice that was so thick with arousal, moaning feverishly. The leather cuffs creaked in protest, but held. “You wanna see how fast that thing can go?” 

Roadhog didn’t know what he wanted anymore - he felt like he could cum like this already, getting fucked so steadily and with Junkrat pulling at his twitching cock, feeling drunk from pleasure and high from the hypnotizing, smooth sound of the thumping gears. But Junkrat’s suggestion sounded so tempting, and fuck, just what _was_ that machine capable of? He nodded. 

“Not good enough,” Junkrat said, squeezing at his cockhead until Roadhog _yelped_. 

He felt his face heat up in shame, but licked his dry lips. “Yeah,” Roadhog rasped, his own cracked voice sounding foreign to him. “Please show me.”

“Better. If only you always knew how to ask so nicely!” he teased. He didn’t leave his bodyguard time to think of an answer. 

Roadhog heard the motor kick up another notch, barely allowing him time to catch his breath before that thick toy was rammed inside of him at a brutal pace that sent him reeling. It didn’t leave him time to adjust, it just hammered away, only out to fulfill what it had been designed to - to fuck Roadhog’s ass until he begged for mercy. The big guy just howled and gasped and tore at the leather cuffs until his skin was chafed when Junkrat scooted as close to him as he could. Roadhog could smell and feel him more than he could see him, lanky arms wrapping around his neck, long legs carefully straddling his thighs - Junkrat was just heavy enough himself to make Roadhog to lean back when he put some of his weight into the older man. 

It just forced the toy deeper inside of him, and Roadhog felt like breaking. He couldn’t touch or kiss Junkrat who clung to him, his belt buckle digging into Roadhog’s skin as he was rutting contently against the heaving belly. He couldn’t move away or against the massive dildo pounding into his sore hole with no regard for anything but its own purpose, he could only take it, trembling with the effort to maintain his position, nuzzling into brittle, blond hair with the leather snout. 

“Knew you’d like that… not a man in the world who can satisfy your greedy ass, gotta build you yer own fuck toy machine so you can get yer slutty hole stuffed good for once…,” Junkrat muttered away, and Roadhog felt himself burning up under his cursing, praising, aroused rambling. His brain was a scrambled mess, but his body was alive with pain and pleasure alike, and the thick toy battering against his prostate milked him through an earth-shattering orgasm that had him gasping and shaking and turned the leather seat beneath him into a slippery mess. Through the foggy haze of his mind he heard Junkrat groan, and then the machine finally slowed down gradually, until it stopped completely. 

“Oh, fuck me, that was intense,” he heard Junkrat say as he slid off Roadhog’s belly, his voice satisfied and slightly exhausted, whereas Roadhog felt like he’d drop from the box as soon as he got that dildo out of him. The cuffs around his wrist were gone first, and Roadhog felt his hands shake when he brought them forth to better support his weight. His ankles were free next, but his muscles still screamed in protest when he carefully lifted himself off the seat, the slick toy slipping so easily from his well-fucked hole it just made him groan again. He heard Junkrat cackle and then the blond grasped his arm, helping to lead Roadie the few steps to his bed as best as he could. 

The springs squeaked when the heavy man fell on the mattress, feeling Junkrat climb next to him. “Feel ok, Roadie?” the blond asked, and Roadhog nodded slowly at first until he remembered that he had to use words when he was wearing the mask - that was the deal. “Yeah,” he forced himself to say, and a can of gas clicked into one of the filters as a reward. 

Bone-deep exhaustion washed over Roadhog as soon as he sucked in the Hogdrogen, feeling the cramps in his muscles and the ache in his bones disappear. He threw one lazy arm around Junkrat and let the skinny man snuggle up to him - there was a distinctly wet spot on his shorts, pressing into Roadhog’s belly, but this time he knew better than to make fun of Junkrat jizzing in his pants like a teenager. 

“You really are a genius…” Roadhog mumbled slowly, and Junkrat pressed a sloppy kiss into his shoulder. 

“I know, I keep tellin’ ya. Love ya, Roadie.”

“Too..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Writing this barely helped, I still wanna MONCH the bound ham aaahh
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
